


Just Another Night

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-25
Updated: 2006-07-25
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6466933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot can happen in a few hours, like lizards and drinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Night

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

Title: Just Another Night  
Author: frk_werewolf  
Fandom: Angel  
Livejournal's [slash_100](http://community.livejournal.com/slash_100) Prompt: #6, Hours.  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Wesley/Gunn  
Summary: A lot can happen in a few hours, like lizards and drinking.  
Notes: This takes place in a vague season two, after our guys have been fired. 

 

_6:23pm_  
Wesley tried to not wince as Cordelia slumped to the ground in the throws of a vision. He quickly stood up and rushed over to her side, pulling her into a lose hold. He could hear Gunn enter the room, but didn't look over. "Cordelia?"

"A bunch of workers by the docks." She informed them, reaching toward her desk in order to grab a pen and a piece of paper. "There's some sort of egg in their shipment. And let me tell you, what comes out of that thing? Not attractive"

And so they were off. It was a pretty well laid out system, or so Wesley told himself. Without Angel around there were certain dangers, especially with Wesley's personal ability to fall into helplessness at the worst times. Gunn, it seemed, didn't really mind pulling Wesley out of a ditch, our out of someone's poor window, after being thrown to the side like a rag doll.

Gunn's truck was making a funny noise, a sort of grinding that caused the whole seat to vibrate. Wesley chose to ignore it.

"So, want to pick up some Chinese on the way?" Gunn asked, casually. "I know this place over on Clinton Street that's got the best damn egg rolls you've ever tasted."

"Well, it is on the way..." Wesley mused, before nodding. "Very well. We better get something for Cordelia, too."

_7:23pm_  
The Chinese food was waiting between the two front seats of Gunn's truck, safely protected from any fumes or dangers by white cardboard and a brown paper bag. Gunn was busy pushing screaming dock workers out of the way, while Wesley was having fun being thrown ten feet into the air. He stumbled back to his feet in time to see the large, neon green lizard erupting fully from it's opened crate. 

Wesley made a mental note to never allow any of his orders to come through this dock. Who knew dock workers were the type to open obviously marked and locked packages, anyway?

Wesley got a better grip on his sword and dove back into the fight. He managed to get a few cuts in, before the lizard swung it's tail at him and knocked him to the ground. Gunn let out a roar, sounding more like a vampire than a human, and swiftly cut the demon's head off. The head plopped onto the ground next to Wesley, who wrinkled his nose and once again struggled to his feet. He pushed his glasses back into place and eyed the lizard carefully.

"Oh, dear." Wesley stated.

"What?" Gunn demanded, taking a step back. The lizard twitched. "Whoa, man, what was that? Isn't it dead?"

"Not exactly." Wesley said in a soft and rather meek voice, though he'd never admit to it, and quickly pretended to not actually be hiding behind Gunn. Gunn let out a small whimper of disbelief as the lizard growled and got to his feet, with two heads in place of one. 

"Okay, so decapitation is a no-no." Gunn announced, diving back into the battle.

In the end, Wesley had a minor cut along his cheek and a bruised rib. The lizard demon was dead, though, so he figured all was well with the world. Panting slightly, Wesley tossed his bloody sword into the back of the truck, where if fell next to Gunn's axe. 

"Well, that was fun." Wesley said, bitterly, as he shut the door. The truck smelled like sweet and sour sauce.

_8:23pm_  
Cordelia had, apparently, forgot to inform them about her date. It was quite a shock to return to the office and find a strange young man there, with bright blonde hair and startlingly golden brown eyes. He was kind of attractive, though Wesley tried to keep his face from showing it. 

"You boys have fun!" Cordelia called, dragging her date out the door. Wesley allowed himself one, quick, body sweep of the man before they disappeared around the corner. He turned to find Gunn eyeing him strangely. Hiding a blush, Wesley sat down at his desk and pulled out his meal.

"I suppose we could save her--" Wesley started.

"Man, forget that." Gunn interrupted, pulling Cordelia's food out as well. Wesley watched as Gunn set it down next to his own small boxes. "I'm a growing boy, after all."

"Hmm." Was all Wesley said in reply. He accepted the package of chopsticks from Gunn. Pulling them out, he quickly rolled them together to remove any splinters. Gunn chose to use a plastic fork.

"You know what we need?" Gunn asked after a few moments of silence. Wesley raised an eyebrow, fully indicating that he didn't know what they needed. "Beer. We need to get drunk, English."

"Well, I'm not entirely certain--" Wesley began.

"That's your problem, man." Gunn interrupted. Wesley noticed Gunn was fond of doing that. Strangely, Wesley didn't really mind. He liked to hear Gunn talk. "You never take any risks. It's annoying."

"I'm terribly sorry."

"Oh, don't start that." Gunn rolled his eyes, before standing. "Stay here. I'm going to get us some alcohol."

Wesley debated finishing his food. Did he really want to throw all of this up in the morning? Still, drinking on an empty stomach wasn't the smartest idea in the world...

_9:23pm_  
Wesley slowly blinked and reached up to adjust his glasses as Gunn continued to giggle for no apparent reason. Honestly, one would think that he was drunk. Wesley chuckled. Gunn stopped giggling and stared at him a moment, before speaking. "You know, English, you're kind of like sweet and sour sauce."

"Am I?" Wesley asked, feeling his body flush and heat up. Whether it was from the various forms of liquor littering the desk or the intense way Gunn was looking at him, Wesley didn't know.

"Yeah." Gunn gestured toward him with his bottle. "A little sweet. And... And... A little sour, when you get the pinched look between your eyes."

"I do not get... Get... Well, that look!" Wesley protested, contemplating whether he should open another bottle of beer.

"I love you, English." Gunn informed him, with a dreamy sigh. Wesley blinked and suddenly didn't feel as drunk as he had thought. Gunn didn't seem to realize what he had said and began digging around in the empty paper bag for his fortune cookie.

"Ah, well, I..." Wesley stammered. "I think I should be heading home."

"It's barely ten." Gunn stated, leaning back in his chair to look at the clock. His fortune cookie was gripped tightly in one hand. Wesley watched as he broke it open, tossing the cookie pieces down his throat and following them with a sip of beer. Gunn laughed. "You will gain great knowledge. I think I got yours, English."

Wesley silently pulled out the second fortune cookie and cracked it open. "Love is on the horizon. ...I got Cordelia's."

"Ohh, you never know." Gunn blurted out, his voice suddenly booming. Gunn's eyes darted around, almost following the echo. When he spoke again, his voice was barely above a whisper. "There could be someone right in front of you... That you see everyday... Never actually consider. Until, bam! You suddenly find yourself pressing them against the wall and kissing them senseless."

Wesley had sudden visions of molesting Gunn against the office door. Blinking and clearing his throat, Wesley decided it was time to stop drinking.

_10:23pm_  
"I wish I was an Oscar Meyer wiener. That is what I'd truly like to be." Gunn sang softly as he stumbled out of the office building and toward his truck. Wesley followed at a slower, more careful pace. "'Cause if I were an Oscar Meyer wiener, everyone would be in love with me!"

"I can assure you that everyone would not be in love with you." Wesley informed him, before promptly throwing himself into the passenger seat of Gunn's truck. "Take me home, please."

"I ain't your chauffer, white boy!" Gunn snapped, before giving him a sappy grin. "But, okay."

Wesley drunkenly reached up and pulled down the visor, looking into the mirror. "I am terribly pale, you know. Do you think me never going outside during the day might attribute to that?"

"Hmm..." Gunn seriously thought about that. "It just might."

"Well, then." Was all Wesley had to say of the matter, and swiftly let the topic go. Yawning, he scooted across the seat and rested his head on Gunn's shoulder. He could literally feel Gunn grinning.

"Just hang tight, English, and I’ll get you home." Gunn said, softly.

_11.23pm_  
Wesley hadn't been aware of falling sleep once he and Gunn reached his apartment. But he had to have passed out for a moment, because no more than forty minutes after arriving home, he awoke to find himself wrapped around a sleeping Gunn like a vice. He jerked away in shock, trying to pulling his arm out from underneath Gunn's body. Gunn's own arm, which was around Wesley's waist, tightened dramatically.

"Don't even think about it." Gunn muttered into Wesley's ear, his breath hot against his neck. "Too comfy."

Wesley had to smile, before speaking. "I need to use the loo."

"Huh?"

"Err, bathroom." Wesley corrected.

"Do you have to?" Gunn asked, innocently.

"Well, I suppose if you stop pressing on my bladder with your knee, I could hold it for a bit longer." Wesley let out a sigh of relief when Gunn moved his leg. "Thank you."

"No problem, English." Gunn whispered, causing Wesley to shiver involuntarily. "Go to sleep."

"Are you planning on staying the night, then?" Wesley calmly asked, trying to ignore the happiness that fluttered around his navel at the idea of Gunn staying the night or even for the hour. Gunn smiled against his neck and Wesley gasped when he felt Gunn's lips press against the edge of his jaw in a soft kiss. "I'll... Take that as a yes."


End file.
